Certain machines are configured with a frame oscillation feature which allows the front section of the machine to oscillate freely with respect to the back section of the machine. For example, this frame oscillation feature can be found on some machines in the agricultural, forestry, and construction equipment industries. This free oscillation serves the primary function of keeping the wheels of the machine in contact with the ground as the machine is driven across undulating terrain. There can occasionally be instances of machine instability where the front wheels may leave the ground or otherwise be able to roll excessively, which can potentially result in the front frame and cab of the machine tipping over sideways, which can possibly result in property damage and/or personal injury to the operator.
It would be desirable to have an oscillation brake that allows the frame oscillation feature to let the front section of the machine oscillate freely with respect to the rear section of the machine, but in instances of machine instability where the front wheels leave the ground or may otherwise roll excessively the oscillation brake pressurizes and/or locks to prevent the front section of the machine to further oscillate or roll with respect to the back section of the machine, and in instances where the rear section may roll excessively or tip over the oscillation brake unlocks or releases to keep the front section from tipping over with the rear section of the machine.